As a brake apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, there is known a brake apparatus (an electric brake apparatus) having an electric parking brake function configured to be actuated based on, for example, driving of an electric actuator (for example, Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2007-216896).
According to the conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2007-216896, if a system stops in the middle of actuation of the parking brake, i.e. in the middle of holding (applying) the parking brake or stopping (releasing) the parking brake to thereby fail to complete the actuation control of the parking brake as a result thereof, this uncompleted control is restarted when the system recovers after that.